Even though embodiments of the invention will be described herein in relation to TD-SCDMA (Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access) systems, it should be noted that embodiments of the invention may be equally applicable in other scenarios. Thus, the invention is not limited to TD-SCDMA.
TD-SCDMA system is one of standards for the third generation mobile communication system IMT-2000 and is a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) using SCDMA and TDD (Time Division Duplexing).
Currently, a low cost channel estimation method proposed by Steiner B is commonly used in the TD-SCDMA system. See Steiner B, BALER P., Low cost channel estimation in the up-link receiver of CDMA mobile radio systems[J]. Frequenz, 1993, 47 (12):292-298. Main procedures of this method include: a coarse channel estimation is obtained by FFT (Fast Fourier Transformation) and IFFT (Inverse Fast FourierTransformation), an intra-frequency interference cancellation is performed on the coarse channel estimation and a channel estimation result substantially without the intra-frequency interference is obtained, and finally a denoise processing is performed on the channel estimation result to obtain an improved channel estimation result.
According to the conventional methods, the channel estimation performance will be influenced adversely. In some scenarios, a desired result in the channel estimation may be eliminated; and in other scenarios, much noise will be preserved, which are both undesirable situations.
Therefore, the conventional method for denoising in channel estimation needs to be improved.